Hermione and Draco's Vacation: A HGS side story
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A side story to
1. Arrival

Hermione and Draco's Vacation: A "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!" Side Story  
  
A/N: I got the idea after watching a promo for the season opener for one of my favorite shows, "Charmed" in which Phoebe becomes a mermaid. The idea stuck in my head, so I decided to use the idea in a side story that takes place in the "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!" universe. In this story, Hermione and Draco take a vacation with the Malfoys to Los Angles. While there, Hermione, who is wandering the beach one day, comes across a mermaid and is lured into the world of the mermaid. In short, she becomes one. Draco finds out and comes to visit her. She pulls him in, too. This chronicles their adventures as merpeople. And Hermione is one and a half months pregnant in this story. And liked "The Last Heiress: Anastasia", this story is told in first person, in this case, Hermione tells the story. I transfer from first person to third person.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
"Ah, Lucius, how nice to see you again." A man that Draco said was named Tom Andrews said as he greeted Lucius, Narcissa , Draco and myself as we walked into his home. According to Draco, Tom was one of Lucius's old school friends and a wizard who lives in America. That's where we were going to stay over summer break. Narcissa was insisting that I'm not well enough to go anywhere. I insisted that I was fine. I am only one and a half months pregnant. I could go anywhere as long as it didn't endanger the fetus. So, I was allowed to go. Lucius wanted us out of England because Father was wreaking havoc again there and he had allowed us to leave. Ordinarily, if Lucius had left, he would've wound up dead.  
  
Tom looked like Harry, only without glasses and the scar. I felt a sting in my heart, the lone sign of the guilt I felt for killing Harry about a month ago. He looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "You certainly don't look at all like a daughter of Lucius'."  
  
"She's Hermione Granger, my son's fiancée. "Narcissa said.  
  
  
  
Tom smiled at me and said something, but I wasn't listening. I was lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Draco kissed me on the cheek. "We're going to have fun here aren't we?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. 


	2. Hermione of the Ocean

Chapter 2: Hermione of the Ocean  
  
I've been here in LA for a week and it's okay. I don't like not being able to use my magic and everything, but I love the ocean. It's beautiful and it's calling me for some reason. It's almost like something about it is calling me to it. I can't figure out why.  
  
At the time, I had known about mermaids, but I had no clue that they existed in America and in the ocean to boot! I found that out the hard way.  
  
One afternoon, I was to be found wandering around the beach along the rocks watching the waves. "It's so beautiful." I said to myself.  
  
"It is isn't it?" another voice asked behind me. It was a female voice. "The ocean's gorgeous, right.?"  
  
I turned around to see a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes wearing a metallic swimsuit sunning herself nearby.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you." I said. " I'm Hermione."  
  
"I'm Diane." The girl said. "I live around here. I just love the water."  
  
"Yeah, I like it too." I said to Diane. "It's alluring."  
  
  
  
"Then that means that you want to be like me." Diane said, jumping off the rocks and into the water. She resurfaced with a splash and raised the lower half of her body out of the water. She had a gold tail. That's right, a TAIL! "A mermaid!" She cried with a smile.  
  
"You're a mermaid?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Just like you're a witch from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain."  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
  
"I've heard about you." She said. "You're a student there. I sensed your aura. And I can also sense that you want to join me. Would you like that?" She reached out her hand.  
  
I nodded and took her outstretched hand.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the ocean and I had a tail. A beautiful shiny green one. I resurfaced next to Diane, feeling wonderful.  
  
"Wow!" I said. "This feels wonderful. I don't think that I'll ever want to be a human again."  
  
Diane giggled. "We can change from human to mermaid at will. It's fun."  
  
"It will be, once my husband to be finds out." I said. "Come on, Diane. Let's go." 


End file.
